Bonding
by Ancamna
Summary: DDD story: Ariel and Arista aren't getting along again, so Tritont has ordered them to spend the night together. Yuri femslash Bondage!


**Bonding**

AN: My first (DDD) Disturbing Disney Desires stories, this is part of the Not So Little Mermaid section. Mermaid's tails come off like skirts or pants ok? Ok! ~E

"Ariel! Arista!"King Triton yelled at his two daughters. They had gotten into another petty fight over some silly little thing again, a brush or something. He really didn't know or much care as to what it really was about. He had a horrible headache and was in no mood to put up with their bullshit.

"Daddy she-"

"I don't care; you two have fought long enough! I'm ordering you two to spend the night together!"

"But-"

"No buts, I don't want to hear any none scene from either one of you. You will both sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight, in the same bed, together! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Daddy," Ariel said looking down.

"Alright Daddy," Arista sighed heavily.

His daughters both left to get ready for their little slumber party.

**Ariel's P.O.V.**

Stupid Arista this is all her fault! She could have just told me that they were her shells, geez! She always blows everything out of proportion! She's such a drama queen, where ever she goes she always has to be the center of attention! Now where did I put my favorite pillow? There it is I guess I have to go, let's see I'll just stuff a few more things into my bag and there! All that's left to do now is close my door and go.

**Arista's P.O.V.**

God she's so stubborn! She's a total copy catfish, she knew that those were my shells and she put them on any way! They can't even fit her; my boobs are much bigger than hers. Then she has the nerve to act stupid about it and make me look like a sea witch! Always acting like a goodie two fins, she keeps trying to be daddy's favorite! I hate her so much! That's it tonight I'll put her in her place.

**N.P.O.V.**

With an evil smile she searched for the perfect shell, not too big not too small. She finally settled on a pale yellow conch shell, she had used this many times before so she knew that it would do wonders. She changed her bra and let down her hair. Once that was done she looked for some strong rope which she just happened to have bought on one of her latest trips to the market. She stuffed that in a bag along with the shell. Next thing on her list was something to keep her sister quiet. She found some jelly glue paper (aka tape) and shoved it where all her other supplies were. After she was satisfied that her plan would work, and that she had collected all of the items she would need, Arista set out to have an 'adventure' with her sister.

**Room**

The room was quiet; Ariel had already gotten into bed and fallen asleep when Arista got there. The door silently opened and made a small click sound when she shut it behind her. She slowly swam over to her dear little sister slept and she took her bag off from around her arm. She opened it and reached a hand in to search for the rope. She smiled when she felt it in her hand. Pulling it out then carefully took Ariel's arms and put them above her head. She tied them to the thick coral bedpost. It surprised her that the red head hadn't woken up yet, shrugging it off she proceeded with her plot. Next she jelly glue papered Ariel's mouth shut this increased pressure on her face caused her to awaken. First she tried to ask her older sister what she was doing, finding that she couldn't move her lips and only a muffled sound came out she tried to sit up. Discovering that her arms were restrained she started to freak out.

"Mmmmhhhhphphffoophph"

"Oh shut up!" Arista snapped."It's about time someone taught you a lesson about being a selfish goodie two shoes. Your innocent act may work with everyone else but not with me!" Arista reached behind her sister and undid the small clasp that healed Ariel's bra up and in place. She removed it and let it drop onto the floor. Arista took off her own top to reveal her perfectly round breasts.

"Like them? They're bigger that yours." which was true, she was younger though which excused her, her time of blooming would come soon enough.

"This is something I learned a long time ago," she said pulling at the top of her sister's tail. She slipped it off in one swift motion, which revealed two long creamy white legs. Taking more rope out of the bag she tied Ariel's ankles, one to each bed post. Leaving her spread wide open for her sisters beautiful blue eyes to stare in want.

"You should probably be wet for this, I am taking your virginity and all," Arista sighed, "Fine I'll be nice." Ariel wasn't too sure what was going on, but thought that when her older sister said she'd be nice, she meant let her go. Instead she climbed on the bed and stuck one small pink nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. Ariel squeaked in surprise at the other girl's actions. The blond reached her tight arm over to pinch the other nipple. After about 5 minutes she looked up at her sister's face. Ariel's eyes were closed; she seemed to be enjoying what Arista was doing. She smirked as up at her before going and biting as hard as she could without drawing blood, but hard enough to burse. Blue eyes shot open with shock.

"You're going to have a burse to remember this night by."

Ariel watched as her sister slid off the bed and grabbed her bag off the floor. She took out a shell.

"Well Ariel, oh don't look so scared. Everything's going to be ok," She got back on to the bed, I've done this millions of times, you'll enjoy it, trust me."

Ariel watched as her sister got in between her legs, she was curious of what the blond would do next.

"Look at how wet you are down here," she puffed her cheeks out and blew cold air out. Chilling the red heads wet slit. She took two of her fingers and opened Ariel's two rose colored, wet lips.

"Well, well, well, do we have a virgin here?" She looked up and saw Ariel was blushing. However she didn't know whether it was from the question or from the growing need to be touched that she knew her dear little sister was feeling.

"Well I should check then shouldn't I?" Suddenly thrust her two fingers inside of Ariel's small opening. Arista wiggeled her fingers around trying to stretch the red head out a little more.

"You are, I feel it inside of you."

Ariel's eyes were open, she looked frightened. She still didn't really know what was going on.

"Now don't worry your pretty little head, this will feel really good, really soon," she started to slowly slide her fingers in and out of her. Each time she changed where her fingers pressed down. Ariel's eyes became cloudy and half lidded. A funny feeling started inside of her lower stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but she liked how her sister was touching her. And she knew that she wanted more. Ariel moved a little to the side, finding that she could move, but only so far. She went right then left. That didn't seem to work so next she went up when her sister pulled out and down when she was going back in. A muffled groaning sound escaped her lips.

"So you like that do you?"

Arista went faster, but not any deeper and right when she knew Ariel was going to orgasm she pulled out and away. Ariel still went up and down desperately trying to find those fingers, but she found nothing. Arista laughed dryly at her trapped sisters motions.

"You want something inside of you?"

Ariel nodded thinking her sister would put her fingers back.

"Ok then," Arista shoved the shell deep within her sister stretching her out, breaking her hymen, and causing her to yell out in pain.

"I'm glad I covered your mouth or daddy would have come in by now and we wouldn't want that now would we? He'd put an end to all of our fun."

Arista looked down, "You're bleeding poor thing."

She took the end of the shell and slowly slid it out. Then as Ariel had a look of relief on her face she slammed it back in. Another futile attempt at yelling escaped the red heads lips. She repeated this action until she saw that Ariel was enjoying it, and then she got an evil idea. Tight as Ariel was about to orgasm again she stopped.

"Now sister, I'm going to remove the jelly glue paper from your mouth, you scream and I won't finish you ever! Understand?"

Ariel nodded, "Good." She took the jelly glue paper (tape) off.

"Now you have to do something for me got it?" Ariel nodded once more, "Good."

Arista turned around and got into a kneeling position on top of Ariel's face.

"I want you to lick me, understand?" She sat up and pointed to her clit,"suck on this, lick all of this," she slid her fingers down to her hole. "And stick your tong in and out of this ok?" Ariel nodded under her. "If you do it good enough I'll finish you, otherwise you don't get any more now start!"

Ariel stuck her tong out and licked the thing that she thought looked like a little pink pearl. It tasted funny, but all together not bad. So she liked from there back, the same path her sister's fingers traveled.

"Harder!" The blond commanded. Ariel did as she was told she licked the path up and down pressing her tong as hard as she could.

"Good, now suck!"Ariel clamped onto the ball and started to suck hard but stopped when she heard her sister moan.

"Keep going don't stop," she hissed out. She sucked and licked at it until she grew tired of doing so, she licked down and stuck then tip of her tong inside. Arista bucked up and down.

"Put it all in!"

'God why do you always have to be so bossy Arista?' Ariel thought, but said nothing. She put her tong in the wet cavern. It was an odd feeling so she took it out. The taste of her sister was in her mouth.

'Well I guess it's ok she didn't yell at me for it.' So she repeated this action. She heard her sisters make funny noises and laughed to herself. Arista knew she would orgasm soon so she started to move the shell in and out of her. Ariel stopped and moaned lowly.

"Keep up the work and I won't stop." Ariel licked, sucked, and tongued her sister, while the shell was trusted in and out of her. Finally something inside her popped and she shut her legs. She came hard all over the shell and her legs. She moaned inside of Arista which mad her orgasm and her walls closed around Ariel's tong. Her warm liquid coated Ariel's face. She slowly rolled off of her sister and they both laid there breathing heavily. After a few minutes Arista got up and untied Ariel. She rubbed her sore wrist and watched as her sister put everything back into her bag.

"My shell?"

Ariel looked at her questioningly then remembered where it was. She blushed and opened her legs. Arista pulled the shell out slowly, making Ariel hold her breath. Once out she shoved it in the bad.

"Arista?"

"What?"

"Um…." She didn't quite know what to say.

"If you ever want to do this again just tell me, but don't tell anyone else we did this got it?"

"Yes," 'What did she think I was stupid? Everything she said she had to ask if I understood.'

"Put your tail back on, we both need sleep," she said sliding her tail into place.

"Where's you learn that from?"

"What? Oh tying you up?"

"Yes."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," she laid down and covered herself with the soiled blanket.

"Good night," Ariel said in a hushed voice. Arista didn't answer, she was already fast asleep.

E: Sick, wrong, disturbing, and I absolutely loved writing it. Reviews please, a shell to each who does. :3


End file.
